deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dom VS "Baby" Miles
Update as of the 11th of March, 2018: Look, I am sorry I had not really finished this in a year. Many things have been involved in my life, including recovering from a broken bone, college, and me being a lazy mug. I will get to finishing it by the end of the year, I promise. I will say that this will be the penultimate one for this particular season. Apologies for the lack of episodes, but that is how the British run things. MetaCeejay97 (The Cell VS Aida) Guy) 21:31, March 11, 2018 (UTC) WIP WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE FATE OF THE FURIOUS/FAST AND FURIOUS 8 AND BABY DRIVER. Dom ' VS "Baby" Miles '''is a What-If Death Battle featuring Dom Toretto from The Fast and Furious Franchise (Began in 2001) and "Baby" Miles from Baby Driver (2017). The idea was suggested by MetaCeejay97. Description ''A war of the wheels! Which driver of great skill will drive home with the victory? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: The automobile, also known as the car. Since the early 19th century, mankind has used this vehicle as a form of transportation. Boomstick: But then some crazy bastards decide to drive recklessly and earn my respect, like Dominic Toretto, the potato-faced badass from the Fast and Furious series. Wiz: And Baby, the exceptionally talented getaway driver from Baby Driver. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Dom Toretto (Cue Good Life) Wiz: Street racing has been around for over fifty years. It continues to be a popular sport amongst people despite the fact that it is totally illegal. Naturally, some are better at the sport than others, even with extra "jobs" like heisting. Boomstick: This is where Mr. Potato Head comes in. Oh, sorry. I meant Dominic Toretto. Wiz: Born with racing in his blood, Toretto lived a good childhood. Seriously. His father was a well-respected driver and mechanic, and his mother owned a successful market and cafe shop which he ended up inheriting. He also met his future wife, Letty, when they were kids. Boomstick: He live a good life until he suffered a syndrome that affects almost every character in the history of fiction: Dead Dad Syndrome. Wiz: In the last stock car race of a year that was unspecified, Dominic's father had his bumper clipped by another stock car driver, causing him to go off-road and die in an explosion after crashing into a wall. Boomstick: So Dom, being the logical person that he was, decided to track down said driver and beat the shit out of him with a wrench! Unfortunately, this caused him to be banned from racing altogether. Fortunately, he decided to make a living for himself by street racing, and the rest, they say, is history. (Cue Get Low) Wiz: Toretto has grown to become one of the most respected street racers of his time, preferring a mixture of gadgets to increase car speed and careful utilization of said gadgets. His undefeated racing streak shows that, with one particular victory using a car that was deemed "the slowest car in Cuba," while it was falling apart and about to explode, in reverse. Boomstick: What a f*cking show-off. Wiz: Not only is Toretto a great street racer, but he is also an infamous thief who leads his crew, which he grew fond of to the point of thinking of them as a family. With them and his tactics, he has accomplished many feats outside of the race-track, like jumping through two buildings via car and also managing to trick infamous hacker Cypher... but don't let those feats fool you. The former is minor compared to some of the other feats shown on DEATH BATTLE and the latter wouldn't have been done without the help of some other sources. Boomstick: This brings up a major weakness he has. He is a major Papa Wolf (look it up on TV Tropes), so he could easily be manipulated if any of his crew or family are in danger, like that time that Cypher threatened his family so he had to do what she said. Not to worry, she lost in the end. Wiz: Also, he is more of a team player than an individual player. That does not mean he is bad as an individual, but he only reaches his fullest potential when in a team, and in DEATH BATTLE, outside help is prohibited. Boomstick: Whether alone or in a group, Toretto remains as one of the best drivers of all time. His skills and crazy recklessness might work today. Dom: Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning. "Baby" Miles (Cue House of the Rising Sun) Wiz: Miles had a rough childhood. When he was a child, his parents fought a lot, mainly due to his father's horrific alcoholism. It got so intense that the child was afraid. Boomstick: Not to worry. A permanent solution stopped the fighting: a car accident. (Cue scene of Miles' parents dying in a car crash) Wiz: Not only did the crash kill his parents, Miles would end up with tinnitus, a continuous ringing in the victim's ears, for the rest of his life. Knowing that the child was alone, a deaf man by the name of Joseph took him up as his own son and parented him to be a nice, well-rounded person. Boomstick: However, that does not get you paid well, so when he got old enough to drive, he ended up meeting Doc, a mob boss who specializes in organizing robberies. And when I said "meeting," I meant "being coerced by." With the right skills, Miles was brought in as a getaway driver, and with it came a new nickname... Baby. (Stop music.) Boomstick: Well, that was an anticlimax if I ever saw one. (Cue Bellbottoms) Wiz: Don't let his nickname fool you. Baby is a getaway driver, a driver who specializes in getting robbers away from the crime scene really quickly. As he got more experienced in the job, he quickly became one of the best drivers of his craft, even making older, slower cars seem fast due to his excellent driving abilities. For example, when the car he was driving was stuck underneath a truck during a heist, he managed to free the vehicle, with nobody dying in the process. Also, he has outrun entire squads of police in fully-loaded vehicles not meant for racing. All by himself, by the way. Boomstick: Despite his badassery though, he is a kind-hearted individual who only did his job in the first place to pay off his debts. He cares very much for the people he loves. That can be an issue, as one time he f*cked up a robbery because of feelings for someone else. Not to mention his tinnitus. Wiz: Since tinnitus is the sensation of ringing in someone's ear, it is generally advised to avoid loud noises as much as possible, but Baby prefers to listen to his music really loudly, which actually WORSENS tinnitus because it is actively damaging his ears more. Boomstick: No worries. He doesn't NEED hearing. Dude knows his sign language, lip reading, and all that good shit. Wiz: In the end, Miles is an extremely talented driver who's compassion helps to motivate him. His passion and skills may help him in the race to win. Bats: I got a question, Doc. Why would I believe phones over here hear a goddamn word you said? He ain’t even listening. Doc: Baby? Baby: The target is an armored truck at Perimeter Trust in Dunwoody, 10 am sharp. The switch car’s ready but you want me to hit the long state parking structure and get a heist vehicle to the states colder longer. It needs to be ready for an 8:30 start. Questions? Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Location: Los Angeles, California, The United States of America Baby and Debora drive by what appears to be a street race. He listens to Ram Jam - Black Betty on his iPod. Baby: Huh. I have never been in a street race before. Debora: I bet. I don't think you should. Debora wraps her arms around Baby. Baby: Well, I'm a free man. Free from Doc, free from jail, and we are basically going to have to travel forever. Why not try it out and make some money? Debora becomes concerned about this. Debora: Okay, but don't blame me if something goes wrong. Baby looks at Debora with a half-smile. Baby: Nothing will. Baby drives his car all the way to the race entrance. He ends up meeting Dom. Baby: Hey, sir. Is this the street race? Dom turns around and sees Baby. Dom: Well I'll be damned, it's the young legend, Baby. I heard you helped to rob a good amount of buildings. Baby: True, but I don't want to gloat. I want to race. Everyone turns around in curiosity to see this young man saying he wants to race next to legendary driver Dominic Toretto. Letty walks up beside Debora. Letty: So, is this your boyfriend? Debora: Uh-huh. Who are you? Letty: Name's Letty. Dom's wife. Who's the kid? Debora: His name is Miles, but he goes by the nickname of "Baby." Letty: Wow, that's a dumbass nickname. Debora: Not to worry, he's much better than his nickname implies. Letty: I'll take your word for it. Cut back to Dom and Baby. Dom: I accept your challenge. Winner's the first one who gets from here to Simi Valley. Baby: Deal. Dom and Baby's cars are parked at the starting line. A woman with green cloth in her hands as a makeshift starting flag stands in the exact middle of the line. Dom and Baby look at each other. Dom: Good luck with that wagon of yours. Baby: When it comes to driving, it's not about the ride, but the rider. Dom: True. Dom and Baby look forwards again. Flag Lady: On your marks, get set... Dom and Baby rev up their cars' engines. Flag Lady: GO! Dom and Baby start to race. FIGHT! The two cars drive through the course. Baby is edging out over Dom. Dom: Huh. Didn't expect to resort to this early on. Dom uses to enhancements he made to his car to increase his speed. Baby looks at the rear view mirror and sees Dom quickly catching up. Post-Fight Strengths and Weaknesses Next Time on DEATH BATTLE NEXT TIME: Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Race' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles